Foxes and Lollipops
by xlexx21
Summary: After the catastrophe of San Romero High, Juliet's journey isn't over yet. She joins a hero in his quest to uncover a secret and illegal operation run by a pharmaceutical company that may cause the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Dialogue/ Monologue"

_Thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Naruto nor Lollipop Chainsaw.**

**2013 San Romero, California**

***WHIRL***

The sound of a chainsaw pierced through the silent city known as San Romero. It was a peaceful time with a low crime rate, people went about without a care in the world. But everything changed when the zombies attacked, it was pure and utter chaos. They appeared out of nowhere and started infecting people. The citizens stood no chance, the entire town was nearly overrun. But there was hope, in the form of a scantily dressed 18-year-old San Romero cheerleader with a heavily modified chainsaw.

Her name was Juliet Starling, a peppy, sweet, bubbly, amiable, blonde, San Romero cheerleader and a descendant of zombie slayers armed with a bedazzled chainsaw. She was descended from a long line of zombie slayers that dated back to the centuries. She wasn't alone in her quest to rid the world of the living dead, she was joined by her sisters, Cordelia and Rosalind, and their father, Gideon Starling, their mother was oblivious to it all.

Cordelia has short blond hair with brunette streaks, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a white Ike jacket that is unbuttoned and cut off below her chest. Underneath reveals a transparent shirt that has leather trimming, a buckled emblem in the center with black and white Victorian-themed lace across the wears slimming black pants, with high heeled boots that have a particular design and a pair of gloves on each hand. Other accessories include her blue necklace, belt chains around her pants and a belt with a prominent square buckle. Cordelia is heavily skilled with long range weapons along with cunning and physical expertise. She is the smartest and most mature of all the siblings, but still has their oblivious nature.

Rosalind has blonde hair, styled in a spike-like hairstyle, with a large bang that's been dyed, blue eyes, and fair skin. She wears a pink top, with short sleeves that go off-shoulder on her left while underneath shows a bluntly yellow top. Across the top shows what appears to a black sash with a particular abstract design. On her waist she wears a black waist belt that separates her top from her skirt. The color of her top then fades into a pearl white into Rosalind's frilly skirt that is accentuated with purple trimming. Along her legs, she wears striped stockings, with purple leg warmers accentuated with four sets of black buttons. Other accessories include her black high-heeled shoes, multi-colored nail polish, colorful sets of bracelets on her left, multi-colored sets of necklaces (one that holds a lightning bolt emblem), and a head band that beholds a silver bow with a green Ring Pop in the middle.

Gideon has black pompadour hairstyle, and blue eyes. Gideon has a sculpted face, with a strong brow ridge, a cleft chin, muscular physique and wrinkles on his forehead to signify age. His jacket is black and white, tiger-printed with black folds around the wrists and shoulders. He has an red undershirt with a collar that is prominent to his upward attire. He also wears black pants, a belt and tan tap shoes. Gideon is an an over-protective father, who only wants what's best for his family, primarily his daughter Juliet. Because of this, Gideon will fend off anything that may come as a threat to her happiness.

Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life, her 18th birthday. She was supposed to meet her best friend, the variety jock, Nick Carlyle, who was supposed to study with her before school since they had a test that day. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. As soon as she got to school, the zombies were running rampant. She had to fight her way through hordes of zombies to get to Nick. When she did, he pushed her out of the way to prevent a zombie from biting her. This caused him to be bitten. She cut off his head and through an ancient ritual, kept him alive as a head attached to her belt.

She fought her way through the school eventually meeting up with her sensei, Morikawa, who explained the situation. Someone opened a portal between their world and the Rotten World. An infernal dimension where zombies and low level demons reside in. The portal was opened using a combination of black magic and explosives. They eventually found the culprit to be their classmate, a goth named Swan. He summoned zombies to distract Juliet as he summoned five powerful zombies, overlords, from the Rotten World. Each overlord had unique abilities themed around rock and roll. Morikawa tried to stop him but was fatally wounded.

Intent on ending the chaos, Juliet and Nick go throughout the school eliminating overlords as they progressed. She received assistance from her sisters Cordelia and Rosalind, as well as their father Gideon. Each time they killed an overlord, they muttered an incantation. After killing the final overlord, Swan appeared and explained how he used her like a pawn. He went on to reveal that he was who he was through continuous bullying and abuse at school and at home. Essentially, he was doing all of this as a final act of vengeance against his tormentors. Each incantation was a part of summoning the True Zombie Overlord, Killabilly.

Juliet, along with Gideon, Cordelia, Rosalind, and Nick, battled Killabilly in the center of town. Despite all of their efforts, it appeared as if they weren't doing any damage to Killabilly at all. Eventually, Morikawa's ghost contacted Juliet from the Land Beyond Words. He told her that the only way to kill him is from within. Relaying his message, her family prepares to distract Killabilly while Juliet ran to the tallest rooftop. Gideon proceeded to ram his bike strapped with explosive into Killabilly's face, making a hole big enough for Juliet to enter through. She lands in the demons stomach and finds her way to his heart. There, she and Nick encounter Swan's headless body. They realize that Nick must place Nick on Swan's body to kill Killabilly. Nick resigns to his fate and persuades Juliet to do it, albeit tearfully. She expresses that she loved him like the brother she never had and vice versa.

Juliet mourns Nick's death but finds solace in the fact that her family survived. They decided to go home and celebrate her birthday. At the house, the party went swimmingly. Her mother still oblivious to everything that happened. They suddenly heard a commotion outside. There they encountered zombies but these were different than the ones they encountered in the city. The one's in the city ran and talked smack, these were just walking around moaning. Luckily, their mom was still in the house. Realizing they weren't done yet. Gideon told Juliet and Cordelia to find where these zombies were coming from and to eliminate as many as they can. Gideon and Rosalind stayed behind to distract their mom claiming that Juliet and Cordelia left to bond while getting more soda at the store. Thankfully, their mom shared her daughters oblivious and ditsy nature thinking nothing of it.

Juliet and Cordelia followed the zombies eliminating them on the way until they reached their destination. It was a high school similar to their called Konoha High own except Konoha had predominantly Asian students as opposed to the dominant Caucasian of San Romero. The front was over run with zombies and vans with a red and white colors arranged in an umbrella pattern. Among this chaos certain zombies stood out, some had body armor on that had the same logo as the van, some were crawling on all fours, had no skin, eyes, or hair, and had a very long tongue, and a very tall zombie that was a pale white color, had skin deformities, and certain bubble like protrusions that were surrounded with purple veins along its upper right thigh and upper chest. Also, its left hand was more of a claw instead of a hand.

Both Juliet and Cordelia started preparing their weapons to kill these monstrosities when a loud bang interrupted them. All zombies and the Starling sisters looked to the front doors of the school were the noise came from. Out walked a well built young man. He had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair with red streaks. He has an angular face with distinctive whisker marks on his face. His hair while spiky, had some bang like style to it causing some locks of his hair to fall in his face covering some of his left eye and nose. He was wearing a black under shirt with black pants. Over that, he wore a long black leather jacket with a blood red inside that fell to a bit below his knees. He also had on a red belt that had two smaller belts attached to it. **(See pic)**

He looked at all the zombies and sighed in frustration. He unstrapped a katana that was strapped to his back. The hilt was black in color with a silver horizontal diamond pattern going vertically. The tsuba was a simple black oval with small circles near the edge. The habaki was a gleaming golden color that reflected sunlight off the blade. The blade itself was two and a half feet long and a brilliant silver color. As he slowly swung the sword it seemed as he cut the air it self, Cordelia and Juliet marveled at the beauty of the blade despite not using blades themselves. He held it up to his eyes and said something.

"Hanzo, I will make sure to use your final masterpiece for the greater good" he muttered to himself.

He ran towards the zombies and swung his sword slicing them effortlessly into pieces. Both Juliet and Cordelia were astonished at the skill he was displaying. With each swing of his blade it seemed as if it caused many limbs to fly into the air. Not even the body armor was enough to protect them from his wrath. Suddenly, a long tongue attached itself to his forearm. With great strength, he pulled and pulled the crawling zombie towards him. He swung the sword with his other hand and bisected the zombie. He was covered in blood but it didn't seem to affect him. The crawling zombies began to surround him while flicking their long tongues at him. He never once took his eyes off of them as they jumped at him one by one. Swing after swing he brought them down. Once he was done, the ground was covered with blood, limbs, and halves of zombies.

He then glared towards the mammoth of a monster and slowly walked towards him. The tyrant began walking towards him and expressed some sort of intelligence by staring straight at him. It quickly ran towards him at an astonishingly quick speed. The speed cause the man to lose his concentration and faltered in his run. The tyrant used its superior speed to grab onto the man while it slammed him into the wall of the school. Due to this, he dropped his katana a few feet away and wasn't able to use it while the tyrant was brutally slamming him into the wall.

This snapped the sisters out of their stupor as Juliet started her chainsaw while she ran to help him while Cordelia shot at the tyrant with her rifle. The shot hit the tyrant on his back and caused him to stop. It realized Juliet and Cordelia as a threat and surprisingly ran off into the school. Juliet quickly grabbed the katana carefully making sure to grab the sword by its hilt. She quickly ran to the man and tried to make sure he was alright. Cordelia, meanwhile, was making sure there were no other threats in the immediate area.

"Hey mister are you okay?"

He responded with a grunt.

"Mister, tell me your name and don't just grunt like an asshole"

"Huh, oh yea I'm sorry I didn't mean to come off like that" he said while coughing a bit.

"It's fine mister, I got your sword and can you tell me your name" she said while handing him his sword.

"Yea no problem the name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki at your service" he finished with a cocky smirk.

* * *

**TBC. Yea I got this idea a few months ago and was wondering what people think. Please R/R and leave good feedback.**


	2. AN

**Hey guys and gals, I just posted a new fic called Ideas which is just for me to organize ideas for fics I want to write. Please go check it out and tell me what you think**


End file.
